guardiansofthegalaxymcufandomcom-20200215-history
Yondu Udonta
|status = Deceased|parents = Unnamed mother Unnamed father|children = Peter Quill/Star-Lord |relatives = Quill family (through adoption)|first_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Comic|last_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2|portrayed_by = Michael Rooker|date_of_death = October 2014}} Yondu Udonta is one of the main characters in MCU's Guardians of the Galaxy franchise. Biography Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy Early Life As a baby, Yondu was sold into slavery by his parents in exchange for money. Growing up, Yondu raised to be a Kree Battle Slave and kept in a cage . However, at twenty years old, Stakar Ogord frees Yondu and offers him a place among the Ravagers. Yondu becomes one of the Ravager Captains of the 100 Ravager Clans. The Ravagers become the family Yondu never had. His First Mate eventually became Kraglin Obfonteri. Comitting a life of crime, Yondu is employed by Ego the Living Planet and kidnaps children from their homeworlds and their families, delivering them to their father. He later kidnaps Peter Quill, Ego's youngest child from Earth after his mom. However, after Yondu learns that Peter's siblings are being killed by Ego, he keeps Quill for the boy's own protection. Stakar learned of his former protege's criminal acts of dealing in child trafficking, leaving Yondu embittered of his former Mentor. 'Raising Peter Quill' Yondu raises a young Peter Quill into adulthood, sometimes teaching him how to steal or how to handle a blaster and how to fight. While being a hard father figure to Peter, he jokes with Quill that he'll feed the boy to his own men. However, Peter takes this as a constant threat and remained in terror throughout his life. When his boy turns ten years old, Yondu gifts him with a ship, calling it the ''Milano. Trivia *Yondu serves as a foil to Ego in ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, ''as Yyondu loves Peter the way he is while Ego wanted Quill to turn just like him. ** He also serves as a foil character to Thanos. While both of them had abducted the main protagonists (Gamora and Peter) from their real families and kept them for their own purposes, Yondu actually kept Peter to save him from being killed by his biological father while Thanos kept Gamora only for her to be his personal assassin. However, both their kids did betray them in the end but Peter and Yondu reconcile while Thanos and Gamora remain estranged from each other. However, it's revealed in''Infinity War, that both Yondu and Thanos saw Quill and Gamora as their own children, but Thanos had a twisted love for her while Yondu had a true love for Peter * The character was portrayed by Michael Rooker in both Guardians of the Galaxy and 'Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Rooker also portrayed Yondu in the "deleted" scene for Thor: Ragnarok. * According to Peter and Yondu, the former of the two states that for twenty years, Yondu has been throwing in his face on how Yondu saved Peter's life. However, he was abducted twenty-six years before the events of the Battle of Morag. However, it's possible that Quill left the Ravagers six years prior to the film. * Yondu stated during the battle, he had planted a tracking device on the Milano. However, it was highly impossible since the Milano was being repaired by Nova Corps. However, he could have put it in the Milano before Rocket went out to fight. * Before the guardians met Ego, Drax falsely believed Yondu was Peter's biological father. * Yondu had a soft spot for Peter Quill and his earth knick knacks. * He is right-handed. * Yondu is the sixth Guardian known to have a relative as a fellow Guardian, which is his adopted son, Peter Quill. The first being Peter, the second one being Gamora, the fourth one being Mantis, and the fifth being Nebula. Images YonduProfile.png YonduUdonta5.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-2.jpg|Yondu with Kraglin and the other Ravagers, Peter, and Gamora YonduUDonta6.jpg YonduUDonta3.jpg Yondu and Young Peter Quill.png The-guardians-of-the-galaxy-are-still-guarding-said-galaxy-w xysc.640.jpg Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Udonta family Category:Ravagers Category:Ravager Captains Category:Yondu Ravager Clan members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members